The Hands Of Time Run Backward
by Natsu-sama
Summary: When Gray joins the team of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy will he be able to generate a spark of love interest with Lucy,or will his constant fighting with Natsu be a complete turnoff for Lucy? Read their may adventures, trouble making, and mishaps to find out!:


Alright, so I thought I'd share a little story about the name of this story with all of you dear people :). When I begin writing stories I usually NEVER think of the name before at least chapter 5. But with this story I had the name in place halfway through the first chapter! Now that's all fine and dandy except for the fact that every time I thought about the name, it grew longer and longer. The end result was "The Hands Of Time Run Backward Across The Playing Field For Those Of Us Who Can Tell The Difference Between Right and Wrong". Or something like that x.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy this new story I've cooked up. And I promise to update Kanda SOON so just be patient! My monitor at home broke so I've been trying to retrieve my files. But Kanda will return SOON, I promise. Til then, enjoy "The Hands Of Time Run Backward Across The Playing Field For Those Of Us Who Can Tell The Difference Between Right and Wrong" xD

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It was a dense, cloudy day outside of Fairy Tail with dreary skies and even drearier people. But that was on the outside. Inside Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. Tables were being destroyed, glasses and ceiling beams were being broken beyond repair, windows and bones were being smashed all over the place, and right in the middle of it was Lucy, sitting at the bar with Mirajane and observing the amazing spectacle unfolding before her.

"Isn't it comforting to wake up to this every day?" Mirajane smiled as she handed Lucy her drink.

"If you say so," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes. She then turned around just in time to spot a half naked Gray come stomping into the room.

"I'll get you today!" he shouted to Natsu as he stampeded forward.

"Put some clothes on, then we'll fight," Natsu shouted back as he wrestled with Levy over the last orange slice.

"No! You face me now!" Gray shouted, attempting to jump into the middle of the fray. Unfortunately all it took was one fire blast from Natsu to send him flying across the room…. and set his underwear on fire.

"Oh no, here we go again," Lucy sighed, turning around. After getting more than enough of an eyeful of Gray on her first day at Fairy Tail, Lucy knew for a fact that she was not ready for more.

"Ah!" Gray screamed, ripping off his underwear, "It's too hot!"

"Pull yourself together man!" Loke yelled to Gray as he came falling back to earth. Gray landed in a pile of broken lumber but jumped up without a scratch. He quickly grabbed the nearest tablecloth and wrapped it around himself before charging towards Natsu.

Natsu, who was chewing victoriously on his orange slice, watched Gray with a fixed sincerity, focusing on his movements and line of vision. Then, when the time was right, he struck.

A ball of fire whizzed past Gray's head, and as he watched it soar past, another hit him right on his cheek. Ignoring the newfound pain on his face, Gray continued to race forward. Seeing that this could only end badly, Mirajane decided to do something.

"Oh, Lucy-san, could you do me a favor and put an end to this before it turns ugly?" she asked. Lucy sighed and got up.

Gray was only seconds away from colliding with Natsu, and he felt exhilarated. Six…. five…. four…. three…. what the heck!?

Gray stopped in his tracks and made skid marks with his heels as Lucy jumped in front of Natsu and guarded him.

"What's all this then?" Gray wondered aloud, looking from Lucy to Natsu and then back again. Natsu shrugged from behind Lucy and went back to chomping his orange slice.

"Please, for the sake of us all, can you please not destroy anything else of value?" Lucy said, looking Gray hard in the eyes. Gray just growled and went upstairs to find something decent to wear.

* * *

"So what should we do? There are no good jobs available right now," Happy was saying to Lucy as they scanned the board over and over, looking for any potential.

"I don't know Happy. A lot of these jobs are for four person teams and we only have three," Lucy said, taking a seat by the board, exhausted.

"Why do we need four people? I can be two people if I tried," Natsu scoffed as he blew puffs of smoke from his lips.

"The people were very specific. They said they want four people or don't bother coming. Besides, a three people team from here went to a four person job and were turned down at the door," Happy sighed.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Natsu huffed angrily, "they shouldn't make such jobs for a certain number of people. It's numberist."

Lucy and Happy rolled their eyes as Natsu rolled around on the ground laughing at his own joke. Just then Gray walked by and an idea suddenly popped into Lucy's head.

"Hey Gray!" she called, skipping over towards him. She knew that this could probably turn out very wrong, but she had to give it a shot.

"What?" Gray asked, wondering why Lucy was so close to him.

"Would you mind going on a job with us?" Lucy grinned as she tightened her grip on his neck with the inside of her elbow.

"On a job with HIM?" Gray exclaimed, pointing at Natsu, "Forget it!"

"Please!?" Lucy cried, grabbing his arm when he tried to walk away. Gray looked down at the seventeen year old girl on his arm and suddenly his face felt hot. Looking away, he mumbled "Sure" under his breath.

"Hooray!" Happy cried, jumping up and down. Lucy grinned and gave Happy a thumbs up. She was totally oblivious to Gray's beat red face, but Natsu wasn't. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"We're ready to go!" Happy called for Natsu and Gray an hour later. He and Lucy were standing near the entrance to Fairy Tail waiting for the two enemies to arrive.

Gray got there first fully clothed with a messenger bag slung diagonally around his shoulder. Natsu arrived with three times as much stuff stuffed into his pack. They both refused to look at each other and stayed a considerable distance away from each other. Lucy looked from one to another and sighed. Then she smiled and turned towards their group.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright!" Natsu and happy cried. Gray just smiled. Apparently that was enough for Lucy because she turned around and began walking out the entrance and towards their next job.


End file.
